Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a circuit arrangement for the activation and parameterization of an electrical device and the use of an electrical component for activating an electrical device.
Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of protection from inadvertent actuation, sensors having a so-called teach-in button are provided with a time lock. In the case of the sensors provided by the applicant, a teach-in pushbutton needs to be pressed for a specific period of time such as three seconds for example before the teach-in functionality commences. “Teach-in” means specific configurations of the sensors, i.e. the input of boundary values, parameters and the like from the outside after its completion.
There are further sensors which allow parameterization via a so-called I/O-link interface. Some of these sensors also comprise a local parameterization feature in addition to the I/O-interface, e.g. a potentiometer. A large number of setting possibilities can be realized by the I/O-link interface. An I/O-link interface offers the possibility for example to assign a switching threshold directly as a value to a sensor. A “teach-in” via the I/O-link interface is also possible. If such a sensor also comprises a potentiometer in addition to an I/O-link interface in order to set switching thresholds for example, this can lead to synchronization problems of the two setting possibilities. If a new switching threshold is transmitted via the I/O-link interface for example and simultaneously the position of the potentiometer or a rotating actuator or even a linear actuator is maintained without any changes, the position of the potentiometer or the linear or rotary actuator no longer corresponds to the switching threshold after the transmission of the switching threshold by data transmission via the I/O-link interface or a successful I/O-link teach-in process. In this case, the linear actuator, rotary actuator or the potentiometer can no longer define the switching point.